


Fake Honeymoon

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Free choice, WinterShock for katavila1976 - I went with a no powers au, and a fake relationship - loosely based on the opening scenes of some weird show that just happened to be on tele the other day.





	Fake Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)
> 
> I'll be posting all my birthday fics in a series over the following week or so, time and work permitting.

 

* * *

 

  
Bucky sighed as he turned off his phone and buckled his seatbelt. Eyes closed, he settled back in his seat, idly wondering how long it would be before he could buy himself another drink as he tried not to think about the events of the last twelve hours yet again. Unfortunately, his attempt to continue wallowing in his own misery was spoiled by the woman in the window seat, who was complaining loudly into the phone that she should definitely have turned off by now.  
  
“I hate you, Jane!” she grumbled loudly. “Why did I even listen to you? Do you know what I saw when I boarded the plane? HIM! With HER!”  
  
There was a brief pause while she listened.  
  
“Well, I would have, but I was the last person to board! They closed the doors right behind me and now I'm on the same airplane as my was-actually-cheating-on-me ex boyfriend and his New. Wife! He married her, Jane! They. Got. Married!” She was almost hissing into her phone now.  
  
Bucky tried to distract himself with the in-flight magazine but even after she lowered her voice he could still hear every misery laden word.  
  
“I spent every cent I have on this ticket, Jane. I can't afford to just get off in Hawaii and buy a ticket back home.”  
  
He couldn't help glancing over as her voice thickened.  
  
“I can't, I used them all. And all of yours too. I'm stuck here now, Jane. God, I'm such an idiot,” she said, dropping her head down and wiping across her face with her free hand.  
  
He looked up as the flight attendant came past, trying not to listen as she asked the young woman to please turn her phone off for take off.  
  
“Jane, I have to go. No, don't do that, I'll call you when I get there, okay? Yeah, I love you too, bye.”  
  
There was silence as she turned her phone off. He risked another glance - she had her head tilted back against the headrest, hand over her eyes as she took the deep, controlling breaths of someone trying very hard not to cry. He looked away as the plane began to move and when he finally looked in her direction again she was staring out of the window.  
  
“Sorry about that,” she said softly, turning her head to look at him.  
  
“Rough day, huh?” was all he could think to say.  
  
“Yeah, you could say that.” She nodded, a faint smile in her face. “I have had worse though.”  
  
He would never understand why he said what he did next.  
  
“I got left at the altar today.”  
  
“What? Oh my god, and you just had to listen to me ranting about- I am so sorry.”  
  
“Nah, it's okay. Probably a good thing actually,” he admitted. “She didn't love me, and after several hours of contemplation, self reflection, and most of a bottle of vodka, I don't think I loved her either.”  
  
“Wow, it's really been the day for it, huh?” she said, running a hand through her hair and giving him a sympathetic smile. “I'm Darcy, by the way.” She held out her hand, and he reached over to shake it.  
  
“It's a pleasure to meet you, Darcy. I'm James, but my friends call me Bucky.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Bucky. So if you don't mind my asking, what are your plans now?”  
  
“Well, this is actually my honeymoon,” he admitted, just as the plane turned onto the runway and after the briefest of pauses, began to hurtle down the runway for take off.  
  
“Aw, dude, no!” she exclaimed sympathetically, and then, “Ugh, I hate this bit.” She closed her eyes, hands gripping the armrest tightly as the plane gained speed. Without thinking he reached back over, resting his own hand on top of hers as he kept talking.  
  
“My friends insisted I still come,” he said. “It's all paid for, they said - no point in wasting it.”  
  
“And I see where they're coming from, but still… dude. It's your honeymoon.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. What's worse though, when I agreed that the trip shouldn't be wasted, I was halfway through my bottle of vodka and forgot that the resort is-” he paused as an idea occurred to him at the same time the plane launched itself into the air.  
  
“The resort is..?” She cracked an eye open to peer at him.  
  
“Maybe we can help each other out,” he said, a smile slowly making its way across his face.  
  
She tilted her head to one side and he took the opportunity to study her properly. Dark brown hair, perfect red lips, blue eyes that glistened with the remainder of tears.  
  
“The resort we booked for our honeymoon is couples only,” he said. “No singles, no families, just… couples.”  
  
She frowned and then her mouth opened in a small ’o’ of understanding.  
  
“Oh. OHHH. Dude, that sucks. I mean, great for honeymooning couples, not so great for a jilted groom - no offence!”  
  
“None taken, even if you turn me down.”  
  
“Turn down what?” she asked, curiosity lighting up her eyes.  
  
“Well, I'm not entirely sober right now, so this might be the stupidest idea I've had all day, but - come on my honeymoon with me, and I'll buy you a ticket home. No funny business!” he added quickly. “Just - I won't have to find a new hotel, and you won't have fly all the way to…to...”  
  
“New Zealand,” Darcy groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
“...New Zealand - knowing that your ex and his new wife are loving it up a few rows away.”  
  
“First class. They're in first class,” she muttered sourly, thumping her head against the seat back.  
  
He winced in sympathy, giving her hand another squeeze. She turned her head, studying him carefully while he waited for her to think it over. She'd probably turn him down, which even he knew was probably the smart move, but he was still just drunk enough to hope that she was just as sad and bitter as he was right now.  
  
“You know what? Fuck him, fuck her, and fuck your ex too. Let's do it. I would love to be your fake bride for - how long is your honeymoon?”  
  
“Two weeks,” he said.  
  
“I would love to be your fake bride for the next two weeks, Bucky,” she continued. “It's not like I've got anything else to do.”  
  
“Great. That's great.” He sat back in his seat, a smile playing across his lips. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
